


Проблемы

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Марк — это классические, идеально выглаженные, костюмы, постоянная мигрень и синяки под глазами.Донхёк — это яркая улыбка, вечно сбитые коленки и арбузная жвачка.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Проблемы

Марк не из тех людей, которые оптимисты. Он не радуется лучам солнца и не впитывает энергию природы. Он не встаёт с рассветом, не пробегает пять кругов вокруг дома и не читает книги «как разбогатеть за неделю».  
Он, скорее, реалист, и у него есть много проблем, которые нужно решать.  
Вся взрослая жизнь — сплошная проблема, но, к сожалению, её нельзя просто игнорировать. Никто не решит её вместо тебя. Марк свои заботы принимает и старается решить. Всё по-честному.

Но иногда бывают и падения. 

Поэтому, он сейчас сидит в парке с банкой пива в руках и болью в голове. Не очень зрело, конечно, но и у взрослых бывают упадки. Моменты, когда хочется сдаться, прекратить бежать. Остановиться, дать себе время отдышаться. Это слабость, но ведь никто не идеален. Марк чувствует, что если не затормозить сейчас, он может просто перегореть. У него не жизнь, а сплошная работа. Нет девушки, нет денег. Даже времени нет. Только отчёты, крепкий кофе и недосып. Внезапно, чей-то палец утыкается ему в щеку, Марк, от неожиданности, вздрагивает и вырывается из мыслей в реальность.  
— У вас что-то случилось? — мужчина удивлённо поворачивает голову и видит парня.  
У того выжженные дешёвой краской рыжие волосы, веснушки на лице, ярко красная толстовка и шорты, что открывают его ноги.   
Марк удивлённо смотрит и не знает, что сказать. — У меня? — мальчик добродушно смеётся.  
— Ну не у меня же! — он садится рядом и расстояние между ними уменьшается до трёх сантиметров.   
Парень весело болтает ногами, улыбается так широко, что Марк видит весь ряд белых ровных зубов. — Ну же! Расскажите мне!  
И Марк рассказывает. Говорит всё, не утаивает ни слова, говорит легко, как будто они знакомы пять лет, а не пять минут.   
И рыжий мальчик, которого зовут Донхёк, слушает внимательно и усердно, как будто ему действительно важно.  
В какой-то момент Ли всё-таки понимает, что выливает душу незнакомцу, и неловко замолкает. Он так делать не привык, это странно, почти неприятно. Это против тех принципов, что Марк строил все эти годы.   
— Извини, что нагрузил, это мои проблемы… — бормочет мужчина, но тут же Донхёк спешит заверить.   
— Нет-нет! Всё хорошо… думаю, тебе нужен был человек, который выслушает.   
Марк из тех людей, что полагаются только на себя. Он уверен, что никому не нужны его проблемы. Донхёк каким-то образом сумел убедить его в обратном. На лице Марка благодарная улыбка и Донхёку кажется, что за эту улыбку он готов слушать вечно. Днём и ночью, в дождь и в солнце, два раза в неделю, три, да хоть каждый день.  
И он слушает. Сначала просто молча, а потом начинает делится и своими переживаниями. Марк вникает, пытается понять. Они как будто привязываются невидимыми цепями. Оторваться сложно, и всего мало: контакта, слов, воздуха. Всего мало, и каждому из них хочется большего.   
Марк — это классические, идеально выглаженные, костюмы, постоянная мигрень и синяки под глазами. Донхёк — это яркая улыбка, вечно сбитые коленки и арбузная жвачка. 

Марк любит арбуз. 

А ещё он любит Донхёка. 

Этот факт принять сложно и страшно, но выхода нет, и он всё чаще засматривается на его губы, совсем забывая слушать, что они говорят.   
А потом он забывается и они целуются с Донхёком долго и горячо, кожа к коже, как во сне, не слыша и не видя ничего, кроме них самих. Это внезапно, это приятно, это словно зависимость.  
Руки старшего блуждают по загорелому телу, прикасаются к каждой родинке, каждому изгибу. Донхёк прогибается, терзает чужие губы, горячо дышит и старается не думать о том, что он творит. А Марк внезапно вспоминает сколько лет Донхёку и это отрезвляет лучше любой пощёчины. Он с испугом в глазах отстраняется, не знает, что сказать. В голове одна нецензурная лексика, потому что он — взрослый мужчина, что потерял контроль. Он целовался с ребёнком. Марк ничего не объясняет, только извиняется и убегает, а потом не возвращается. Донхёку 17 и он влюбился в почти неизвестного мужчину. Донхёку сложно вырвать чувства из сердца и от того оно неприятно саднит.   
Донхёк больше не улыбается, он только хочет понять: что он сделал не так? Почему его использовали и оставили?

А Марк просто трус. 

Он мучается ночами, вспоминая тёплую улыбку и веснушки на щеках. Поцелуй с Донхёком преследует его даже во сне. Донхёк не дает ему покоя, и Марк не уверен, что хочет этого. Потому что на душе кошки скребут от того, как он поступил с Донхёком. Он такого обращение явно не заслуживал. Он Марка не заслуживал. Донхёк достоин лучшего, только самого лучшего в мире. Донхёк достоин любви. Явно не труса, который не может решать свои проблемы.  
Марк не может уснуть, Марку плохо, Марку завтра рано на работу. Марк поднимается и идёт в то самое место.  
Парк ночью выглядит совсем по-другому. Там темно и сыро, никакой романтики. Ли находит ту самую лавочку, садится и ёжится от холодного ветра. 

Он скучает.

Понимает, что не должен, даже любить, чёрт возьми, не должен. Просто потому, что Донхёк младше, Донхёку бы милую девушку, которая будет готовить ему обеды, а не такой мусор.  
— Марк?  
Ли медленно поворачивает голову на голос. Видит Донхёка. Такого любимого и тёплого, он словно солнце в этой тёмной вселенной. Всё те же яркие рыжие волосы, веснушки и красная куртка. Только в глазах больше нет радости. Нет искорок, того огонька, за который Марк тогда, при первой встрече, зацепился. 

Больно осознавать, что пропал он из-за него. 

Донхёк осторожно подходит ближе, садится рядом. Молчит, неуверенно теребя в руках самодельный браслет.  
— Почему ты ушел? — тихо звучит между ними. Марк не знает что ответить. Для него ведь ответ очевиден, но, почему-то сейчас, говорить это прямо — очень страшно. Страшно получить осуждение. Но страшнее — причинить боль.  
— Я просто жалкий трус.  
Донхёк не спорит, только вдруг опускает голову на чужое плечо. У Марка внутри всё переворачивается, он боится пошевелиться, спугнуть Донхёка, словно тот был прекрасной бабочкой; разрушить момент.

— Я скучал, — говорит тихо Донхёк и следом, Марк чувствует чужую ладонь на своей. Горячую, такую желанную. Мягкую и маленькую, Марку хочется её сжать и никогда не отпускать.   
О боги, если бы кто-то знал, как он скучал. В голос это сказать сложно, но, кажется, Донхёк умеет читать мысли, потому что поднимает голову и говорит на грани шёпота.   
— Если я тебя сейчас поцелую, ты уйдёшь?

Нет, ни за что на свете. Он больше не потеряет Донхёка. Поэтому, мотание головой выглядит словно сигнал, Донхёк приподнимается и мягко касается желанных губ. Это словно взрыв фейерверка, Марк чувствует приятное покалывание в животе. Ли осторожно обнимает Донхёка за талию, притягивает ближе. Тот вдруг смеётся и залезает старшему на коленки. И целует, целует, целует пока губы не начинают болеть.   
В этих поцелуях всё то, что не сказать словами. В них прошлое и будущее, в них чувства, боль, счастье. На улице холодно, но жар от прикосновений растапливает тело и душу. Марку так хорошо как никогда, он хочет быть рядом с Донхёком как можно дольше. В идеале — навсегда. Плевать на всё, если этот солнечный мальчик будет обнимать его. Если вечерами он будет целовать его. Если Донхёк скажет, что всё хорошо, Марк ему поверит. Марк на всё готов, лишь бы Донхёк больше никуда не пропадал. Погода берёт верх и им приходится думать где бы спрятаться этой ночью. О том, чтобы идти по домам не было и речи. Марк неуверенно предлагает пойти к нему и видит (неожиданно для себя) румянец на чужих щеках. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Донхёк смущался, но вот он, прямо перед ним, красный от неловкости. Марк смеётся вдруг так счастливо, что Донхёк тоже растягивает губы в широкой улыбке.   
— Пошли, — соглашается Ли.   
У Марка дома свет приглушённый, в такой атмосфере только целоваться. Что они и делают: Донхёк сминает чужие губы едва зайдя в комнату. Марк осторожно подхватывает парня под бёдра, кладёт на кровать, распахивает красную, как лицо Донхёка, куртку. Сам снимает свою, откидывает верхнюю одежду куда то на пол. Возвращается к Донхёку, целует долго и горячо, одновременно проводит руками по худому телу. Донхёк отвечает, зарывается руками в чёрные локоны и тихо шепчет прямо в губы:   
— Как же я скучал.

Марк тоже скучал. Очень-очень сильно. Вот только он знает, имеет ли право. Донхёк всё же должен быть здесь, в одной кровати с ним, и им обязательно нужно обсудить всё это. Но не сейчас.   
Сейчас есть только мягкие губы и тёплые объятия, всякий бред шёпотом, что отдаётся дрожью в теле. Марк засыпает в чужих объятиях и надеется, что на утро все его проблемы исчезнут.  
Они не исчезают как и Донхёк (к счастью). Тот сидит утром на кухне, поедает печенье, запивая его крепким кофе.   
— Доброе утро? — неуверенно говорит Марк и видит, как Донхёк вдруг широко улыбался. Если честно, Марк за эту улыбку готов душу продать. Она дарит спокойствие и умиротворение. И это то, чего Марку так сильно не хватало.   
— Чего? — неловко спрашивает Ли. Младший только мотает головой и смеётся тихонько.   
— У тебя спутались волосы, — глоток, — а ещё я просто тебя люблю.   
Слова отдаются бабочками в животе и тревогой в сердце. Марк садится на стул, прямо напротив младшего.   
— Донхёк, — напряжённо выдыхает Ли, — ты несовершеннолетний, — рыжеволосый хмурится, обнимает собственные коленки.  
— И что? — звучит так тихо и несчастно, что Марк успевает пожалеть о своих словах. — Разве любви важен возраст? К тому, же ты не так уж и стар, — фыркает Ли.  
Марк вдруг смеётся. Он такой ребёнок. Ребёнок, но смелости у него больше, чем у любого взрослого, которого он когда либо знал.   
— И тебе не страшно?   
— Пока ты рядом — нет, — выдыхает уверенно Донхёк.

Возможно, Марк пожалеет, возможно Донхёк — тоже.   
Но, пока они счастливы, так почему бы и нет? Почему они не могут быть вместе, любить друг друга?

Ведь любви все возрасты — покорны.


End file.
